The invention relates to a lamp assembly and an air guide plate thereof, and in particular, to a lamp assembly with an air guide plate controlling lamp temperature.
In a projector, a heat dissipation system maintains a working temperature of a lamp assembly, thus extending lifetime of the lamp assembly. Specifications and testing parameters of working temperatures of the lamps are defined by the manufacturer. When projectors are manufactured, heat dissipation systems thereof must provide sufficient heat dissipation to maintain the working temperature of the lamp assemblies thereof according to specifications.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional lamp assembly 200. To avoid damage, the lamp assembly 200 is covered by thermal-isolation material 210 on its front. Additionally, since the working temperature of a bulb 220 is about 1000° C., the bulb 220 needs to be force-cooled by a fan. An air guide plate 240, guiding airflow from the fan, is disposed on an inlet 230 of the lamp assembly 200. Moreover, since power (watts) of the lamp increases with brightness, the requirement for heat dissipation increases accordingly.
As a result, the specification of the working temperature of the lamp becomes complicated. Specifically, the number of test position for the bulb is increased to three from one. Referring to FIG. 2, the range of the working temperature for the bulb 220 is about 927° C. ±30° C. The range of the working temperature for a front foil 250 and a rear foil 260 is below 350° C. That is, the ranges for different positions are different. Furthermore, the distance among the bulb 220, the front foil 250, and the rear foil 260 is less than 20 mm.
It is important to properly design the air guide plate to meet the temperature ranges for different positions. As stated above, since the conventional test position for the lamp is one, the working temperature can be repeatedly tested by adjusting airflow and flow direction thereof. Nevertheless, it is noted that adjustment of the airflow is limited due to noise. Thus, the adjustable variable is limited.
Furthermore, since the conventional air guide plate 240 comprises a single guide portion 241, it cannot be applied in the newly-designed lamp. Specifically, the air guide plate 240 cannot meet the ranges at three positions due to limited variables.